Various convertible toy figures have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,220 (Glass et al), a rag doll with changeable features includes a plurality of panels with different facial expressions on each panel. As one facial panel is folded down (or up) a new expression appears on the head of the doll. Suitable means are provided for holding the panels in an upper position overlapping the face and in a lower folded down position provided in a pocket in the front torso of the doll.
A doll figure having a means for showing feelings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,927 (Newman). The doll is provided with individually separable panels having different facial expressions thereon. Each panel can be removed and replaced with another panel as desired. A three dimensional doll having means to fasten various facial features thereon is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,628 (Crowell et al).
A transformable toy figure which is progressively transformable into different configurations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,505 (Schneider et al). The figure has a compliant body portion on which a fabric cover, including fanciful facial components and the like, is disposed. A fabric segment is secured to the body portion and forms a pocket on the body portion so that the body portion can be forced into the pocket to progressively change from one configuration to another.